Underneath the Moonlight
by asta-shadows
Summary: Ashitaka finds it hard to live day by day without knowing how San actually feels for him. So he sneaks out to meet her one night only to find a surprise waiting for him. Based on after the movie. One Shot. XOXO Mature rated.


**I thought of this story after reading a different Princess Mononoke story. One shot. It is rated _M_** **so if you dont like it, please do not read.**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

He saw her bathing in the lake underneath the moonlight. The skin of her naked body glowed like a thousand sapphire. Her eyes closed as her angelic voice hummed a mystical melody. Her short hair swayed in the wind like tall grass dancing. The curve of her body was perfectly formed and showed great signs of womanhood.

It was a beautiful scene that had unfolded before him. He had snuck out late at night wanting to meet her, but he hadn't expected this scene to unfold before him. He averted his eyes when her chocolate brown eyes looked upon him. He heard her step out of the lake with water dripping from her hair. She walked barefooted towards him, boldly.

"Ashitaka." She whispered softly with a hint of joy. "What are you doing here?"

Ashitaka turned his face away from her curious eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but only to inhale her majestic scent that drove his mind in disarray.

"I wanted to see you." Ashitaka spoke softly.

San shifted her feet. "You've never come this late before." She started walking away towards the pile of clothes that she laid carelessly on the ground. "Is there something on your mind?"

She looked back to see that Ashitaka didn't follow her. San stared at him confused as to why his face was bright red, even under the dim light of the moon. She walked up to him again and put her palm on his cheek. "Are you feeling unwell, Ashitaka? Should I get some medicine?"

Ashitaka felt his face burning as San came closer to him. Her naked breast almost touching him as she turned him to look at her. Ashitaka grabbed her hands and turned her around. "San, you may not know this, but it is very important right now that you put your clothes on."

San stumbled as Ashitaka gave her a slight shove. San combed her hair with her hands and walked over to her clothes. "Humans are such needy creatures. Without fur on our bodies, we will catch an illness and die. So we have to put clothes on. So troublesome. Wouldn't you say so, Ashitaka?"

Ashitaka, who was still faced away, only sighed at her comment. "Yes, we are weak beings compared to gods and earthly creatures. But that is what makes us unique, San. We are vulnerable, so we thrive to better ourselves to survive. Our bodies are weak, so we must have a strong mind."

San chuckled. "Always having something to defend the humans as usual, Ashitaka."

"I am not only saying so just because I am human. I am saying so because I would like for the whole world to understand the unique quality of each being, so that we may live in harmony. San, wouldn't you like to live in a world where humans and creatures can live together in peace?"

Ashitaka suddenly felt a pair of hands rub upwards on his back. The hands rested on his shoulder. Her head rested on his back and she held him like that, not moving an inch. They stayed like that for a moment before San sighed.

"Of course, I would love that very much. But humans cannot live in peace. They are selfish creatures that will destroy anything just to make themselves feel better. That's why I cannot love the humans as I do with the creatures of the forest."

Ashitaka turned around to face her. Her damp greenish hair cupped her face gently. She wore her dark navy dress that tightly wrapped around her body as it becomes damp. He stared into her mysterious eyes as he held onto her hands. "Then, will you not be able to love me since I am also human?"

San was surprised at his question. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster and her blood boil. She looked away. "Uh…Ashitaka…"

He didn't move, nor did he let go of her. Instead, he brought her closer to him with his left arm wrapped around her torso. "Tell me, San. I need to know. I am human, and I will always be human. And you are human as well whether you like it or not. Will you be able to set aside your hatred for humans for me? Will you be able to love me human to human, San?"

San continued to look away with the feeling of fire in her face. He held her close to him feeling the rapid beatings of her heart. But she hesitated to answer, only fidgeting every now and then. Ashitaka sighed and let go of her. He backed away and picked up the bow and arrows he had put down earlier.

"I came at this late hour wanting to know your answer. I cannot live every day like this not knowing how you really feel about me. I needed an answer so I can move on with my life. Your silence just gave me the answer I hoped not to receive." Ashitaka began walking away, but then he stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't worry. I will remind the townsfolk not to step foot into the forest. I apologize in their stead about what happened the other day."

Ashitaka turned away again. San watched him leave without being able to say another word. He disappeared into the darkness. San blinked as she felt tears running down her face. It is true, she cannot forgive the humans for what they have done. But Ashitaka was different than them. He loved the forest as much as he loved the humans. That was why the Forest Spirit saved him.

After her mind had cleared, San sniffed the air and dashed into the darkness. She ran silently along the sleeping trees and brushed past a few bushes. She heard a soft trickle of water flowing and followed it. His scent became stronger as she came continued to run. She came to a clearing and saw Ashitaka hunched over the edge with his hands dipped in the water.

Although she has ran through the forest many times before, this was the first that she ever felt so breathless. Ashitaka turned around quickly within seconds when San arrived. His face showed clear signs of being surprised of her being there.

"San?"

Hearing his voice speaking her name, San felt her heart beating fast again. She ran and tackled him. He wrapped his arms around her when she collided into him and they fell into the water. Ashitaka pulled San back up above the water. His feet barely touching the ground, he lifted San out of the water and pulled himself out.

"San, are you alright?" He said as he turned her to look at him.

Her tears came down like rain and her big eyes was red. Ashitaka was shocked to see her so vulnerable. San suddenly jumped onto him and grabbed his collar. She started hitting him crying out loud.

"Stupid, Ashitaka!" She yelled over and over.

Ashitaka wasn't sure of what to do. It was the first time for him to see her like this. She was always so strong-minded, always so calm if not angry. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "San, stop."

Before he knew it, she pulled him down and kissed his lips. He was so stunned he couldn't move. She pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. "Yes, it's true that I hate humans. But you are different. You are very dear to me, Ashitaka. I love you even if you are human. Just you, Ashitaka. So...don't go away…stay with me…please…" Her voice broke in tears.

Ashitaka smiled and held her close to him. He rubbed his cheeks on her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. San continued to cry in his arms. Ashitaka rocked her back and forth and kissed her head.

"My silly little wolf girl. I am not going away. I never said that. I'm sorry. But I'm glad to know how you really feel now."

San looked up at his eyes. Her face still wet with tears. He wiped her tears away. "Tell me again, San. Tell me how you really feel about me."

San blinked. "I love you, Ashitaka."

Ashitaka smiled. He kissed her forehead. "Tell me again, San."

San suddenly felt her face heat up. "I-I love you."

Then he kissed her eyes. "One more time. I want to hear it one more time."

San felt her butterflies in her stomach. She was suddenly nervous. Her blood seem to have boiled to an unimaginable temperature. "Ashitaka, you're starting to make me feel strange.'

Ashitaka chuckled as he kissed her cheeks. "It's called being embarrassed, San. And I'm enjoying every moment of it. I've never seen you like this before. You may think you're a wolf, but deep down, you are still human."

San was about to say something when Ashitaka put his lips on hers. She clung onto his shirt as he deepened their kiss. San never felt so uncomfortable and giddy at the same time before. Just as San felt her breath being pulled away, Ashitaka pulled away and kissed her cheeks. Then he started kissing her neck and down to her chest.

San tensed as Ashitaka's hands explored her body with his sweet kisses on her skin. He pulled away again and kissed her lips once more before stopping altogether.

"I'm sorry, San. I got a little carried away." He let go of her and took a deep breath. "I was too happy and excited to hear how you felt about me." Ashitaka began to pull away. "I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

As Ashitaka began to stand up, San grabbed his blue shirt and pulls him down causing him to lose balance and fall backwards. San climbs on top of him and kisses his lips before pulling away again.

"I am raised by wolf gods and clearly think myself as a wolf. But deep down, I know I am human, and I can only love another human. Ashitaka, I am glad to have met you." She kissed him again passionately. "Please stay with me tonight, Ashitaka."

Ashitaka smiled. "San, I have a feeling you don't quite know what that means."

San shook her head. "I do know. I want you to stay with me tonight. Please?"

Ashitaka chuckled and sighed. He puts his hands around her pulling her into an embrace. "San, I can't. Right now, I'm feeling too excited. I'm afraid I might do something to you that you are not ready for."

"What do you mean?" San asked him innocently.

Ashitaka smiled. "I might do something bad to you."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"What?! No."

"Then stay with me. What is worse than you killing me?"

Ashitaka sat up with San straddled to his waist. "Do you even know what I might do if I stay? I am a man. I can only control myself to a certain extent."

San shook her head and pulled him closer. Ashitaka can feel her breath on his skin making him more aroused. "I am yours, Ashitaka, as you are mine. So please, stay with me."

San's eyes pleaded with passion. Ashitaka couldn't hold back anymore. Her sitting on top of him was not helping the cause as her weight began to weigh down on his groin. He kissed her sweet lips again, lusting for every inch of her lips. San gasped as his hands traced her spine up to her neck and down to her hips. As she returned his fiery kisses, her hands explored his clothed muscles. Ashitaka grabbed her legs and pulled her hips closer to him.

She can feel something hard against her crotch. She winced at the tinge pain as it poked against her. Ashitaka noticed and pulled away.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. I don't think you're ready." Ashitaka gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath.

San continued their fiery kisses. Her hands slipped inside his shirt feeling the warmth of his skin. "I want to feel all of you, Ashitaka."

Ashitaka chuckled as he kissed her back. "You're not even listening."

He slipped his hands under her skirt as he kissed her neck. His hands explored that bare of her back and chest as he moved to take of her dress. He tossed it to the side as San undid his as well. Ashitaka helped took off his own shirt and sleeves since it looked like San was about to use her knife to cut his clothes off.

"Ashitaka." San moaned as he began to kiss her breasts.

Ashitaka gently laid San on her back and came on top of her. San looked back at his eyes with such blazing eyes of lust. San's body radiated such intense heat that Ashitaka no longer was able to keep sane. He took off his pants with San watching. When she saw his manhood, she gasped in surprise.

"San." Ashitaka whispered sweetly. "May I?"

San can hear his voice shake as he tried to hold himself back. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips gently. "Make me your mate, Ashitaka. Let us be as one."

Ashitaka smiled. "In human language, it's called making love."

San smiled. "Then love me."

Ashitaka smiled and kissed her lips passionately. He pulled her legs up to his waist and steadied his manhood against her opening. San tensed as she felt it poking her skin. Ashitaka slowly exhaled and kissed her neck. He gently rubbed his manhood against her. San softly moaned at the awkward pleasure. She felt herself tremble as he moved his hips slowly and gently.

"Ashitaka." San let out a gasp as he gently begin to penetrate her.

"San." Ashitaka whispered back.

With a forceful thrust, he penetrated completely inside of her. San screamed in pain as the smell of her blood filled the air. Her nails dug into his skin making red marks. Ashitaka stopped moving as they both gasped for breath. As soon as San stopped whimpering, Ashitaka began to move his hips again. San bit her bottom lips and whimpered each time he moved. The pain was too much to bear as she felt him tore her up within each thrust.

"Ashitaka, it hurts." San cried with tears falling down her face.

Ashitaka stopped and looked at her. He wiped her tears away and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, San."

Ashitaka pulled out and San let out a small cry. He was about to move away but San clutched onto him. "Don't stop."

Ashitaka was surprised. "But, I hurt you."

She shook her head. "I asked you to. I just didn't know it was going to be like this." Tears ran down her face. "Please, don't leave. Love me, Ashitaka."

San pulled him towards her again. Ashitaka kissed her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. And don't stop." San said as she readied herself.

Ashitaka positioned himself and began to penetrate her again, slowly. San gave a soft cry and bit her lips as he moved his hips gently. Ashitaka kissed her lips and whispered sweet words to her. Before she knew it, the pain subsided and was filled with great pleasure. She moaned with each thrust and bit his neck. Ashitaka winced at the pain and pulled her away. He marked her chest as he brought her leg up.

They continued their love making not caring about who or what will see them. By the time they were done, neither of them moved from their previous position. Their sweaty bodies clung to each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Ashitaka finally moved from his position and started to put his clothes on. He handed San's clothes to her as well as she sat up.

"Ashitaka, are you leaving?" San said with a worried face.

Ashitaka stared at her. "No. I said I would stay with you tonight, didn't I?"

San smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Ashitaka smiled. He leaned over and kissed her once again. "Should we have done that in the opening like this?"

San stared at Ashitaka. "What do you mean?"

Ashitaka started putting his clothes on as fast as he could. "What if someone saw?"

San stared blankly at him. "And?"

Ashitaka was speechless. San stared at him for a moment and then realized what he was referring to. "Ashitaka, the animals here mate regardless of their surrounding or who was watching. Why should we care about who was watching? You said it yourself, humans and creatures are all beings of the earth. We should respect and love all beings."

Ashitaka chuckled as he finished putting his clothes on. "Well, I suppose. But that's not really what I meant. Humans are –" Ashitaka looked to the wolf girl who had already put on her dress. She stared at him confused with her hands by her side. He smiled at the clueless girl. "Never mind. Let's leave that topic for another day."

San smiled. She picked up his bow and arrows as he picked up his sword. Walking hand in hand, they went back to her cave following the trail of the moonlight.

* * *

 **How did you like it? Thoughts? Concerns? Pm me please.**


End file.
